Express the percent as a decimal. $137.3\%$
$137.3$ percent = $137.3$ per cent = $137.3$ per hundred $137.3\% = \dfrac{137.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{137.3\%} = 1.373$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.